Parr for the Course
by LERDM
Summary: Helen and Bob had another child when they were younger. Her tragic death at the hands of her most trusted friend leaves the family forever changed. 8 years, and a few familiar faces, later; the Parr family has returned to normalcy. That is, until one of Jack-Jack's powers leads to an unthinkable discovery.
1. Chapter 1

The funeral of Mia Parr was not what it should have been. Helen had wanted there to be pouring rain, she wanted the skies to weep for her daughter, but instead, there were no clouds at all. The sun was beating down on the rest of the Parr family. Helen was holding the hand of the barely 6-year-old Dash and Bob was holding the 8-year-old Violet's hand. Not many people were here, not many people knew who the 19-year-old Mia Parr really was.

Rick was saying a few words, then Bob would.

"She was the happiest, brightest girl I've ever met. The world isn't often kind to people who can always find a smile. Mia was taken from us far too soon. I would like to thank Helen and Bob for creating such a wonderful person. She touched all of our lives and made the whole world a better place," Rick finished.

Then Bob went up. "Mia was my oldest. And I just want to thank her, for everything she did. Helen and I had her a bit by accident, but she really brought us together. Then, after she was a bit older, we realized we were better at this parenting thing than we thought, and we had two more amazing kids. Mia was the reason that so much love came into my life, and I wish I had told her that. I wish she had gotten the chance to grow up and know the kind of love and happiness I'm talking about for herself." Bob paused as he felt his voice catch in his throat. "There was something her favourite hero said once, 'no one knows what happens after death, except that the people we leave behind will miss us.' We do, we will, always."

Bob then stepped down and came back to Helen's side. They watched with tear-filled eyes as her empty coffin was lowered to the ground. It was another insult to injury, that they had no body to bury.

When the family finally got home, Bob and Helen sat down on the couch and turned on the news. They were showing the funeral for Mia, though no one there knew that that was her name.

Almost the whole city had turned up to her alter ego's funeral. Electra was what they called her. She was the leader of a powerful group of heroes that had saved the city, even the country, more times than any other in the two years that they were assembled. She was their leader. The second in command, Sentry, was speaking at her public funeral.

"Electra was smart, stunning and kind. She believed, more than anyone I've ever met, in the goodness of people. And that was never easy, not when she constantly had to face the worst of the worst. Most of all, she believed in all of you. She believed that everyone was special, that everyone had something to contribute to the world. So if you want to remember her, if you want to honour her, do your part for the world. Throw your garbage away, help out your neighbours, and hold your children close. That is what I have to say to all of you. To Electra's parents, to her family, I want to say something else, I want to make you a promise. I promise I will find him. I promise I will find the man that she trusted more than anyone in the world, the man that betrayed her and killed her. I promise that I will find him, and bring him to justice."

Helen clutched Bob's hand a little tighter. "Bob, I think we have to move."

Bob looked at his wife like she was a crazy person, "What?"

"You heard him. He said that Falcon was the person she trusted the most in the world. What if she told him who she was? What if he comes for the rest of us? Violet and Dash can't protect themselves, and we can't be here all the time." Bob looked like she had just asked him to move a mountain. "I know you don't want to move, I don't want to either, but I can't lose Dash and Violet because we lost Mia and we weren't careful."

Bob painfully closed his eyes, "You're right."

In the weeks that followed, it really seemed that the death of Electra had impacted the city. Crime had gone down, people were being kinder to each other. But as time passed, so did people's memory of what was life was like before she was out there with the League of Heroes, people began to underplay her role in keeping the city safe.

As for the League, they fell apart after she was gone. Sentry left to hunt down Falcon, who hadn't been seen since he killed Electra. The lesser-known members of the group seemed to fade into obscurity and were sometimes seen here and there. The rest of the supers in the city and surrounding area once again splintered into small groups and lone individuals. Things went back to normal, the memorial in Electra's honour no longer had candles and flowers outside it.

For the Parr family, things began to get better. However, Helen and Bob, who had once been so accepting of Mia using her powers to better the city, became more restrictive on their other children. The day that Helen found out she was pregnant was a day of surprising emotionality. Jack-Jack was born almost exactly five years after Mia had died.

That year, a movie had been released about Electra. Helen and Bob had told the kids not to go see it, though, for their date night when Frozone was watching the kids, they went to the theatre and they saw it.

It started off quite inaccurately. She was apparently an orphan, and at 18 she was kicked out of the orphanage and met Sentry. Together they recruited everyone else and started the League of Heroes. That was not necessarily true. Mia had been 15 when she became the leader of the League of Heroes, that was a big difference. She was so young back then, Bob and Helen hadn't wanted her to go out because they were afraid it was too dangerous, but she was so strong-willed, even then.

It showed Electra and Sentry gather up the team. Bob and Helen didn't know how accurate that part was, Mia hadn't really told them much about the League. She was fiercely protective of them and her younger siblings. She didn't want them to know anything that might endanger them. Helen and Bob had accepted this at the time because Mia wasn't fighting crafty criminals on rooftops as her parents had, she was fighting other supers in the streets. She fought people who could raze a city to the ground, so what would they be able to do to her family?

Bob started to become uncomfortable when they started to depict a relationship budding between Mia and Falcon. The film implied that they were in love with each other when something happened on one of their missions that made him snap.

It showed the rest of the team gathering to confront him in the city. They landed the plane that Electra piloted on top of a building near where Falcon was hovering menacingly. Then it showed Sentry telling the rest of the team that they might have to make a hard choice. Then Electra knocked the rest of the team out with her ability to manipulate electricity.

Then it showed her jumping from rooftop to rooftop until she was close to Falcon. She called out to him, and he came down to her level on the roof. One thing this movie seemed to get right was Mia's general build. She was never tall, she was always tiny, taking after Helen. So when they saw a large man with dark hair towering over the young, small actress, it elicited horror from the two of them.

Electra asked him what she could do to help him, she begged him to tell her what was going on. Instead, he grabbed her by the waist and flew upwards.

He told her that the Falcon she knew was gone and he dropped her. Then it seemed like the man snapped out of it and plunged after her, but whatever alter-ego was also in his head fought him. He drew a knife and just as the part of him that wanted to save her reached out, the part of him that wanted to kill her stabbed her. His face looked horrified at what he'd done, and her face looked completely shocked. He held her gently and lowered them to the ground.

He was crying, repeating that he was sorry. But Electra wasn't responding, anyone could tell that she was too far gone. He laid her on the ground and knelt beside her. He kept saying he was sorry, and that he loved her. Then Sentry appeared on the street in front of them and the camera zoomed into his face. He went from complete shock and confusion to extreme anger. He ran towards them yelling, calling for help. Falcon stood, looking desperately to Electra and then back to Sentry. Then he took off into the sky.

Sentry ran to her side, but there was nothing he could do. In a matter of moments, the audience could no longer hear her harsh breathing. He removed his cape and laid it over her. He gently picked her up and the camera zoomed into her hand, which was dripping blood. That was the end of the movie.

As the credits rolled Helen and Bob sat there in silence until Helen spoke quietly. "Is that really how it happened?" She had never actually seen the footage, only Bob had.

He nodded, "Yeah, except, by the time Sentry got there she was gone."

It had been one of Mia's lesser-known powers, but probably the one she used the most. She could travel through dimensions, she mostly used it to keep up with school and still be the leader of one of the most active groups of supers. She would take her homework into a different dimension where time moved slowly so that she would be in there for two hours and come back and only ten minutes would have actually passed.

She had such a hard time controlling it as a young child, and sometimes when she was older she would still have to really focus on not accidentally slipping away from reality. Bob figured that in the moments before her death she had accidentally phased into a different dimension.

When they got back to the car Bob started complaining more about it. "That was so wrong, I don't even know where to start. Like, she wasn't in love with Falcon, she was a child. And she wasn't an orphan either. Who was their source on this?"

"That actress didn't look like her at all either," Helen added.

They silently looked on as a bunch of young girls came out of the theatre dressed in costumes that looked like Mia's.

"She would have loved that," Bob said looking at the girls.

"Yeah, she would've," Helen agreed.

"What do you want to do now?" Bob asked.

"I wanna go home and hug our kids."

Bob smiled at his wife, "Me too."

When they arrived back at home, two hours past the kids' bedtime, Frozone was still trying to contain them.

"Oh, hey, you're early! The kids were just about to go to sleep, weren't you?" Lucius asked.

"Nope!" Dash replied. He was a strong-willed kid, and he looked the most like Mia had, with the light blonde hair. He was 10 now, Violet was 14, Mia should have been 25.

"That's alright Ice, they don't do it for us either," Bob said.

Then Helen gave the kids a stern mom-look. "Kids, bed, now."

They both muttered about it as they marched up the stairs.

"So, you two are back early, what did you do?" Lucius asked.

"We went to a movie," Bob answered.

"What'd ya see? Anything good?" He asked.

Helen and Bob shared a glance. "We saw that movie they made about... Electra," Helen said.

Lucius frowned and looked at them sadly, "Why would you do that to yourselves? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Helen replied. "But I'm just tired, I'll see you upstairs." Helen pecked Bob's cheek and left the two friends alone in the living room.

"It was the first time Helen saw how she died," Bob said quietly.

"How'd she take it?"

"It was better because the actress didn't look like her at all, but still."

"How true was it?" Lucius asked. He figured it wasn't particularly accurate due to Mia keeping her identity very secret.

"Not much. They made her a lot older and said she was an orphan. They also said that she and Falcon were dating which definitely wasn't true."

Lucius wasn't so sure about that one, Mia had said she had a crush on someone in the group, but wouldn't tell him who. He had suspected it was on Sentry, but you never know.

"Hey, are we still on for bowling night next Wednesday?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, thanks for watching the kids man," Bob said.

"No problem, they're good kids, Bob."

"Thanks, Ice, see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Another painfully boring week went by, and then it was Wednesday, bowling night. Dinner before that hadn't gone too well. Dash was acting up at school again, and honestly, Bob hadn't been paying any attention to when Helen was talking to him about it.

The thing was, Bob didn't believe that they should have to hide. He knew that being a Super was dangerous, but he wasn't saying that he wanted them to go out there and fight like Mia had. He just wants them to be able to be themselves. Helen was just afraid because Mia was never afraid to use her powers, and Mia died. What frustrated Bob about that point of view was that she wasn't killed because of her powers, she was killed because of how easily she trusted people.

Anyways, Bob was glad that he could get out of the house with Lucius. He had a great night, though the end was a little rocky. Frozone was mad at him though, Lucius didn't like messing with cops.

Bob quietly opened the door to the house, not wanting to wake up Helen or the kids. However, when he entered, he found Helen waiting for him.

"I thought you'd be back by 11," Helen said, turning in her chair to face him.

"I said I'd be back later," Bob paused as he saw Helen inspecting his slightly dirty shirt. "Lucius and I were just working out a bit, you know."

Helen shook her head, "Bob, we can't blow our cover again! How could you do that?"

"How could I do that? It's who I am Helen! It's who I was when you fell in love with me, it was who I was with Mia, you just want me to forget all of that?!"

"I don't want you to forget it! I just don't want you to uproot our family because you want to relive the glory days!"

"Reliving the glory days is better than pretending they didn't happen!"

"Yes! They happened! But this, our family, is what's happening now, Bob. And you are missing this! I can't believe you don't want to go to your own son's graduation."

"It's not a graduation. He's moving from the fourth grade to the fifth grade."

"It's a ceremony!"

"It's psychotic! They keep creating new ways to celebrate mediocrity but if someone is genuinely exceptional-"

"This isn't about Mia, Bob! This is about Dash!"

"You want to do something for Dash? Then let him actually compete. Let him go out for sports!"

"I will not be made the enemy here! You know why we can't do that."

"Because he'd be great! And the last time one of our kids was great, she died!" Bob yelled.

Then they heard rustling in the corner. "Dash, Violet, I know you're listening. Come on out, it's okay. Your father and I were just having a discussion."

"Pretty loud discussion," Violet remarked.

"Yeah. But that's okay. Because what's important is that mommy and I are always a team. We're always united against, uh, the forces of, uh..."

"Pigheadedness?"

"I was going to say evil or something, but yeah sure, pigheadedness."

Violet and Dash looked at each other.

"How come you only bring up Mia when you fight?" Dash asked.

Helen and Bob looked at each other with a slight surprise, neither of them knew exactly what to say to that.

"Well, we learned a lot of lessons with Mia, and... we're just trying not to make the same mistakes, but it's hard," Helen replied. Bob thought that was a pretty good answer and he nodded along.

"And you told us not to watch the movie about her, but I heard you talking to uncle Lucius about how you went and saw it," Violet added.

"We didn't want you to see it because there are a lot of things about Mia that no one knew, and we didn't want you to think of her differently because the writers didn't know her. And in the movie, it shows an... accurate depiction of how she died, and I didn't want you to see that either," Bob said.

"We let Mia be completely herself, she used her powers all the time, she was a real superhero. But there were a lot of things even we didn't know about her. I want to know how your days went without you telling us that it's too dangerous for us to know. I want you to be able to make friends without worrying that someone will try to get to you through them. I want you to be able to sleep at night," Helen said tearfully. "I'm sorry that this means that you have to hide a part of yourselves, but your father and I saw the other way, and this is better."

Violet and Dash nodded, "You're right, sorry mom," Violet spoke.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, never be sorry for asking about your sister, alright?" Bob spoke.

Both of the kids nodded. "Good, now, I think it's time everyone went to sleep," Helen said.

...

The next day Bob went to work as usual, what wasn't usual was getting called up to his boss' office right away. That was rarely a good sign.

As it turned out, Bob was right. The following argument about Bob helping his customers too much ended in several broken bones for his boss and a visit from Rick.

"How is he?" Bob asked as Rick approached him.

"He'll live," Rick replied.

Bob stayed silent for a moment, "I'm sorry, Rick, really. What can I say?"

"Nothing you haven't said before Bob," Rick spoke. "Listen, I can relocate you one more time, but the bureau wants you out of the program Bob, there's nothing I can do."

"No, that's alright, I'll figure this one out on my own. The family's just gotten settled again."

"Take care of yourself, Bob," Rick said before leaving.

Bob drove home in his tiny car and slammed the door upon leaving. He entered the kitchen and saw Helen, who had never hesitated to give everything up to keep the kids safe and happy. How could he tell her that he had messed up again?

He quickly moved past her, "Sorry honey, gotta do a bit of work stuff in my office."

"That's alright, but come out when dinner's ready and take a break alright?"

"Thanks, honey."

He went into his office, and something strange began to happen. There was a tablet, and it began to play a message.

"Hello, Mr. Incredible, my name is Mirage. We have something in common. According to the government, neither of us exist. Please pay attention, as this message is classified and will not be repeated. I represent a top-secret division of the government, designing and testing experimental technology, and we have need of your unique abilities. Something has happened at our testing facility. It is contained within an isolated area, it threatens to cause incalculable damage to itself and to our facilities, jeopardizing hundreds of millions of dollars worth of equipment. Because of its highly sensitive nature, if you accept, your payment will be triple your current annual salary. Call the number on the card. Voice-matching will be used to ensure security. The supers aren't gone, Mr. Incredible. You're still here. You can still do great things. Or... you can listen to police scanners. Your choice. You have 24 hours to respond. Think about it."

The message ended and left Bob stunned. That was something he had been waiting to hear for a long time. And it wasn't in the public eye, so Helen wouldn't ever have to know. But could he lie to her like that? After everything she's done, doesn't she deserve better?

Bob shook his head, no. What she deserved was a husband that was actually active in their lives, not just walking through it like a zombie. What she deserved was getting to buy the name-brands at the superstore and not have to worry about a tight budget. He would do this for her too, not just for him.

He left his office, "Hey Honey, I'm sorry it's short notice, but the company wants to send me to a conference this weekend."

"Oh! Well, that's great news! It means they're finally seeing your... insurance brokering talents!" Helen exclaimed.

"Yeah," Bob said with a half-smile.

Helen called the kids down for dinner and they sat and ate in peaceful silence, after that, Violet sat at the table and did some homework, while Dash played video games. Jack-Jack played happily in his activity table while Helen and Bob did the dishes.

Their quiet evening was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Dash quickly went to answer it as he usually did, figuring that it was probably uncle Lucius coming by for a visit. Dash was not expecting a youngish, broad-shouldered man to be standing there, looking weary.

"Uh... hi?" Dash said.

"Hey, uh, are your parents around?" He asked. His voice sounded haunted.

"Mom! Dad! There's someone at the door for you!" Dash called before moving away.

Helen and Bob cautiously set down the dinner plates and went to the door.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Parr?" He asked.

"Yes," Bob answered.

"I'm sorry, but Rick gave me your information, I need to speak with you," he paused as he looked at Dash and Violet, "In private."

Helen and Bob shared another concerned glance. "What's this about?" Helen asked.

The man looked like he was nearly in physical pain, "It's about your daughter." He saw that they turned to look at Violet and he elaborated, "Sorry, about Ele- Mia."

"Come in," Bob said with shock clear in his voice.

"Kids, go to your rooms, please. Violet, can you take Jack-Jack?" Helen spoke.

Bob had led the man to the dining room table where he was sitting silently.

Helen and Bob sat in front of him and he began.

"I'm Adam, people used to call me Sentry, a lifetime ago." Helen and Bob's eyes widened. "I don't know if you ever saw, but I promised you that I'd find the man that killed your daughter. I needed to come here to tell you that I failed." The man, Adam, looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I've spent seven years looking for him, but he just vanished. I'm so sorry."

Helen was the first to say anything, "It's alright, you tried."

"No, it's not alright. Your daughter taught me what the word family meant. She taught me how to be better than I was. She gave me friendship and trust and when she needed me the most, I wasn't there. I was so close, but she just disappeared through my fingers. I thought that I could do this for her, avenge her, but I... I couldn't find him."

He moved like he was about to stand, "Wait, please stay. If you don't mind, we'd like to ask you some questions about her," Helen said.

Adam froze in his seat, internally deliberating. Eventually, he resettled and nodded.

"You probably knew her better than I did, but if you'd like, I can try," Adam said.

"What happened? You said that she trusted him, how could he have-" Bob had to stop before he got too emotional.

Adam looked down sadly. "Falcon was... he got captured on a mission. And when we managed to get him back, he wasn't exactly the same. He was acting all differently, Electra wanted to see if she could help him, but he kept telling her to stay away. He wouldn't let anyone close enough to touch him, he said it was too dangerous. But quickly after that, he snapped. He started attacking us, but he stopped as soon as he touched her. He flew off, I think he was trying to get away from everyone in case whatever it was happened again. Electra wanted to go after him though, so we went out. I said that I thought we might have to start thinking about what we were going to do if he starting posing a threat to the public. Then she shocked us and left us on the plane. When I woke up, I saw him drop her from the sky, I ran as fast as I could, and I got there just as he-" Adam had to stop to take a few shaky breaths. "She trusted him so much. More than me, more than anyone."

"She was like that, she always saw the good in people," Helen said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, she did," Adam said. Then he stood, "I'm sorry, again. You won't be seeing me again, I think."

"Hey, you take care of yourself alright? Come by if you need anything," Bob said.

Suddenly, Dash zoomed out in front of the man. "Wait, so you're Sentry? You're like, the best superhero ever!"

Adam smiled a little, "I used to be, kid. And only because your sister taught me how."

"Remeber that time you and the League of Heroes took down Megamind?! That was so cool!" Dash exclaimed.

Adam's smile faltered a little, "No, kid. It was dangerous. I almost died, if it hadn't been for your sister..."

"Tell us the story!" Dash shouted.

"Dash, that's enough!" Helen admonished.

"No, it's alright, I remember being like this at his age. Just curious and full of energy," Adam said to Helen and then turned back to Dash. "You wanna hear the story?"

"Yes!" Dash ran several laps around Adam.

"Violet, come out," Bob spoke.

Violet appeared in the kitchen, watching with a hesitant expression. "Hi," she said awkwardly.

Adam looked back to Bob and Helen, "Wow, all your kids have powers?"

"Not our youngest," Helen said.

"It runs in the family," Bob added.

"Yeah! They used to be Mr. Incredible and Elastagirl!" Dash yelled.

Adam's eyes widened, "Oh! Man, you guys were like my heroes growing up!" Helen and Bob smiled proudly.

"Story! Story! Story!" Dash started chanting.

"Alright, alright. So the first thing you have to know is that Megamind was one of the first evil-Super's that we ever fought. The team was new, and we were still learning to trust each other, and back then, your sister wasn't the leader, I was, and I was never any good at making plans..."

Flashback...

The team had stepped off the jet that Techno, a Super whose abilities were advanced intelligence and mechanical ability, had made for them. They stood on the street and saw the massive robot marching towards them. Sentry had not given a plan or instructions on what they should do. So they took turns trying to get at Megamind, and one by one, they failed. Until it was Electra's turn. She turned to Sentry.

"Hey, can you see the inner mechanics of the robot from here?" She asked him.

Sentry turned to look, "Yeah."

"Can you see the power source?" She asked.

"It's at the back of the neck."

"Okay, Falcon, do you think you can fly me up there?"

He didn't verbally reply, but he nodded.

"After you drop me off, go and help the people trapped in the buildings. Sentry, can you try and hold it up, get it to stop moving up the street? The rest of you, try and distract it while I cut off the power supply and the civilians are the most important, if you see someone in trouble, that takes priority."

Falcon stepped closer to her, "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He picked her up effortlessly and they soared into the air. Sentry and the others took up positions, once Electra was in place, it began. Sentry aimed his laser blasts at the joints of the robot and helped people who were trying to get away from the robot.

Sentry had a few more good hits on the knees and then the robot fell. It raised its metal arms and was about to fire its own lasers out at the buildings around them, but then all the power was suddenly cut, and it fell onto its front.

Electra held onto the back of the robot's head, but when the robot hit the ground, her forehead smacked against the metal, leaving a gash that wasn't visible to the others due to the cover of the mask.

She went to where the others were gathering.

"Is there much damage to the city?" She asked.

"No, not much, there was a little before we got here. Besides the pavement, we're good," Sentry reported.

Then the door at the top of the robot opened and Megamind stepped out of the control center of the robot. He had a gun in his hand and it was pointed right at them. No one had time to react, except Falcon, who stepped right in front of Electra.

It was alright because their suits were bulletproof, and Falcon had greater strength. Everyone was still a bit concerned.

He stumbled back a bit, Sentry helped him regain his balance. In the meanwhile, Electra had walked a little closer to Megamind. She held out her hand towards the downed robot, and quickly enough arcs of electricity began surrounding her. Her eyes glowed bright blue, her feet hovered off the ground slightly as she was repelled from the positive ground as her body became more and more negatively charged. She sent a bolt of electricity towards Megamind.

Everyone had been shocked at the massive display of power. And a crowd that had gathered nearby began to cheer wildly, which was a great accomplishment because this happened after Super's had been made illegal.

She walked back to them, allowing the electricity to flow back into the ground and dissipate.

"Okay team, I want to take a new vote on the leader," Sentry said. "I vote for Electra."

"I vote for Electra," Falcon said quickly after.

The remaining members of the group, most of whom wouldn't return for the next mission, all voted for Electra as well.

...End Flashback...

"That's how we defeated Megamind, and that's how she became our leader," Adam finished.

Bob and Helen smiled at each other. They had never been certain as to why she was chosen as the leader of the group. They always just assumed that is was because she was one of the more powerful Supers, but it was a testament to her character that she was chosen because of her leadership ability.

"Well, I should get going," Adam said. "Oh, and one more thing. I knew a lot of Supers in this city, and when I came back into town, they were all gone. All of them, not a trace. Not just because they'd been relocated with the program, they're all gone. Just... watch out for yourselves, alright?"

Bob nodded, "We will."

"You do too," Helen said.

Adam then left the Parr house.

Helen frowned and turned to Bob, "All the Super's are missing? Has Lucius ever mentioned anything like that?"

"No," Bob answered while shaking his head.

"Well, I want everyone to be careful, alright?" Helen said. "This is why it's important to keep a low profile." Violet and Dash nodded. "And your father is going to a conference for work in a couple of days, so it'll just be the four of us."

"A conference? For insurance?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, probably super boring."


	3. Chapter 3

Bob had changed since his promotion. It was like he was a new man. He was more active as a father, as a husband. In Helen's opinion, things couldn't be any better. That was, until she caught him talking to a woman on the phone. It wasn't even that it was just a woman, that was fine. What was suspicious was that Bob kept trying to cover it up.

He had left, and the pit in Helen's stomach kept getting larger. It wasn't like they hadn't been going through a rough patch, but Bob wouldn't have an affair, he just wouldn't. So something else was going on. Then there was the repair job that she had seen on his suit, and she had known that he saw Edna behind her back.

She went to Edna's and was guided into her workshop.

"Oh Darling, I'm so glad you could visit and pick up the rest of the suits!" Edna said.

"E, I just-"

"I did Robert's suit and it turned out beautifully, I just had to continue!"

"E, please, just-"

"Sit, sit," Edna spoke as she led Helen through her workshop and handed her a cup of coffee. "Cream and sugar darling."

"Thanks," Helen mumbled. Once you get Edna started, she won't stop until she's done.

"Now, let's start with the baby... I cut it a little roomy for the free movement. The fabric is comfortable for sensitive skin, and can also withstand a temperature of over 1000 degrees. Completely bulletproof. And machine washable, darling. That's a new feature."

Then the simulator moved on.

"Your boy's suit I designed to withstand enormous friction without heating up or wearing out. A useful feature."

Helen didn't even know what exactly to say, so she just let Edna finish.

"Your daughter's suit was tricky. But I finally created a sturdy material that will disappear completely as she does. Your suit can stretch as far as you can, without injuring yourself, and still retain its shape. Virtually indestructible...yet it breathes like Egyptian cotton. As an extra feature, each suit contains a homing device, giving you the precise global location of the wearer at the touch of a button. And each suit is made of a material that is resistant to knives."

As Edna said the last part, Helen looked at her, "E... what?"

"I designed her suit, you know. It was very difficult, because not only did it have to conduct electricity, but with the way she flew around with Falcon, it also had to be warm, for when they went into the upper atmosphere. It was bulletproof of course, fireproof too. But I never thought of knives. I do not make the same mistake twice."

"Edna, if he wanted to kill her... he would have found a way that didn't involve knives," Helen said quietly.

Edna sighed and nodded, "Yes, I suppose. You know, I met him once. Handsome young man, he came here to pick up the suits. Seemed devoted to her, but most people are often not what they seem."

Helen nodded and sniffled, "Yeah, I don't know Edna. Everything is insane! Bob's off doing secret hero work! And I don't know what I'm going to do! I'm losing Bob! And I think I've been a bad mom! And-"

Helen's increasingly loud sobs were halted when Edna began whacking her with a rolled-up newspaper.

"You are Elastigirl! My God! Pull yourself together! He might be Mr. Incredible, but you are Elastagirl! Remind him of that! And I will remind you of this! You are Elastagirl! You are an amazing mother! Is that even a question?! Go! Confront the problem! Fight! Win!" Edna paused, "And when you get back, please do call me again, I do love our little chats."

...

When Helen got home, she started to pack and try and get the kids in order.

"Listen, Vi, I'm gonna be gone for less than a day, alright? Can you be in charge until then?"

"Yeah, but mom, what's going on?" Violet asked.

"It's just a little trouble with daddy."

"You mean dad's in trouble or dad is the trouble?" Violet asked.

"I mean he either is in trouble, or he's going to be," Helen replied. She closed the door behind her and started to pack. Then her phone rang, "Hey, Snugg, listen I need to call in a favour, I need a jet, something fast."

"Alright, I think I got something for you, meet me at the hangar?"

"Thanks, Snugg," Helen said.

Then she hung up. She packed her suit and then she turned to the door, but her eye caught a picture on the dresser. It was of Bob and Mia. She was much younger, about eleven. Bob was holding her above his head and she was posed like she was flying through the air.

"I'm sorry Mia, that I let everything get so messed up. I'm gonna go and get your daddy now, I promise," Helen said quietly.

"Mom! What are those?! Are those special suits?! Are those for us?!" Dash yelled as he zipped around the room.

"No," Helen said. She had to use all of her power not to snap at them, "Put that down."

Dash then sped into the room wearing the suit, "This is cool, why do you have it!?"

"Dash, take that off before someone sees you!"

"What's going on mom?" Violet asked, coming in through the other door. "Why can this suit turn invisible like me?"

Helen looked at her two kids and took in a deep breath, "Listen, your dad has been doing some hero work, and Edna made him a suit, except she went a little overboard and made the rest of us some too."

"But why are you packing one?" Violet asked.

"Because your father might be in trouble, and I might need it. But the two of you will be staying home and won't need them,"

Dash and Violet looked at each other with a bit of concern, "You guys are gonna be alright, right?" Dash asked.

"Yes, don't worry about your father and I, we're pros at this sort of thing, we'll be back before you know it," Helen said, hoping her confidence would rub off on the kids.

"Mia was a pro too," Violet said.

Helen blinked, she was not expecting Violet to say that. "Yeah, she was a pro at fighting other Supers, but these are just the run-of-the-mill bad guys alright? Nothing I can't handle."

Dash and Violet nodded hesitantly, "Good luck mom," Dash said.

Helen hugged them tightly, "I love you guys. I'll be back soon."

...

As it turned out, Dash and Violet had not completely thought through their plan. Within the span of a few minutes, their presence on the plane had been revealed and then the plane promptly blew up.

Now they were trying to dry off by the fire and plan their next move.

"Listen, I have to go find your father. I need you two to stay here, and stay hidden. These men here, they aren't like the ones on the cartoons in the mornings, they aren't going to stop shooting at you because you're children. If they have the chance, they will kill you. And I will not lose another child. So you will stay here, and you will hide. Do you understand?"

They nodded solemnly and watched as their mother ran off to an uncertain fate.

"Hey, Violet, what do you think Mia would do?" Dash asked.

"Mia wouldn't have ever let anything get this far," Violet said. "I know you don't remember, but there was one time where she came home really late, she had been on the news earlier in the day, and we hadn't heard from her since..."

...

"Honey, I think we need to go out looking for her," Bob said. "The fight ended almost six hours ago."

"Where would we even look, Bob? And we can't just leave Violet and Dash," Helen replied. "She'll be back, she always comes back."

Just then, they heard a rustling at the front door.

"Mia, honey? Is that you?" Helen asked.

"Did I miss dinner?" She asked. It was meant to be comedic, but her voice was rough and it sounded like she was in pain.

"Mia? Are you alright?" Bob asked.

"Listen, just, don't freak out, it's not as bad as it looks alright?" Mia said.

She moved from the darkness of the entryway into the light of the living room and Bob and Helen's jaws dropped.

"What happened?" Helen asked.

First of all, she was still in her suit, which she never came home in, meaning that something was wrong. Her nose was bloody, her lip was split, she had blood in her eye, and the palms of her hands were scraped up. And that was just what they could see.

Before they had time to question her on it any further, Violet appeared from behind the couch.

"Mia?" Violet asked with tears in her eyes already. She was only six, and she didn't yet know about her sisters side-gig as a superhero.

"Hey, Vi, what are you doing up so late?" Mia asked, her voice changed almost immediately to sound like everything was perfectly fine.

"You're Electra?" Violet asked.

Mia's fake smile faltered when she grimaced as she crouched down to get to Violet's level, "Yeah, I am, but you gotta keep it a secret alright? You gotta promise."

"I promise!" Violet said happily, "You're my favourite hero!" The little girl hugged Mia, so she couldn't see Mia's face, but Bob and Helen could. Mia was in a lot of pain, that much was obvious.

"Okay, go to bed now, alright?"

"Okay, goodnight Mia," Violet said.

"Goodnight Vi," Mia said. She stood with a sharp breath, and they watched her walk back to her room.

"What did you do?" Helen asked.

"Don't say it like that, I didn't do it to myself," Mia said. "Just, let me get out of this, and you can check everything out."

She briefly left, but what they didn't know was that Violet hadn't left, she just hid. When Mia came back out in shorts and a tank top so that her parents could better see her injuries, Violet had to shut her eyes.

Her whole back was covered in bruises and roadburn, and she pulled up the side of her shirt so that they could see the black bruise covering her ribs.

"What happened? Who did this?" Bob demanded.

"Relax dad, we handled it," Mia said.

"But I don't understand, on the news we didn't see any of this happen," Helen pointed out.

"Yeah, he managed to get away from us, so we followed him. Most of this happened about an hour ago, it was mostly my fault actually, I made a bad call."

"What happened?" Bob asked.

"Well, I told Falcon to cover the back exit, but as it turned out, Count Doom was ready to confront us in the front. He was about to get a hit on Sparkler, but she's just a kid you know, so I managed to push her back, but I got thrown, and Falcon didn't manage to get to me quick enough and I hit the ground really hard," Mia explained.

"_You're_ just a kid too you know," Bob said.

"She would have done the same for me. We're all like a family, there isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect them," Mia said.

...

End Flashback...

"She would have gone after mom, actually, she would have gone after dad the second she thought something was wrong," Violet said. "But Mia was... Mia, and we're just us."

Dash shook his head, "But Violet, Mia _was_ us. She was just a kid too. She was just brave."

"Yeah, well I'm not brave! And I couldn't even put up a shield around the plane!" Violet whisper-yelled.

Dash rolled his eyes, "Come on Violet, we gotta do this! Be brave!"

Violet looked down at the mask in her hands and took a deep breath. She put it on her face and looked at Dash, who had done the same. "Alright, let's go be heroes."

Just as they were about to go and 'take action' they heard a rumbling in the distance, and then they saw light growing.

"Run!" Dash yelled as he grabbed Violet's hand.

They were just a second too slow, as the heat from the launching rocket threw both of them forwards. Dash managed to move Violet out of the way, but both of them still got a little burned. The forearm of Dash's suit was now gone, and blistered skin took its place. It was the same for the back of Violet's calf.

They had to spend a second just laying there, just a second to process the pain before they could bring themselves to stand. Dash had to help Violet walk a little, but eventually, they made their way to a lake of some sort. They entered the water and the burns were greatly soothed.

"That really hurt," Dash said. "I hope I get a cool scar!"

Violet rolled her eyes, "Mia always said that burns hurt the worst."

"When did she get burned?"

"She never did, not badly anyways. Falcon would always manage to swoop in at the last second and cover her. She said that he had huge scars all over his back," Violet explained.

"Hey, Vi? Do you think he really meant to kill her?" Dash asked.

Violet stopped to think about it for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

Dash sighed and settled into his spot on the lakeshore, "Maybe we should rescue mom and dad in the morning."

Violet yawned, "Yeah, let's get some sleep."

...

Meanwhile, Helen had infiltrated the base and found out where they were keeping Bob, only to find him embracing some strange looking woman.

"Helen?" Bob gasped as he finally looked over.

Helen then promptly punched the woman he was hugging.

"Hey! She was helping me!" Bob said with confusion.

"No, that's what I was doing," Helen said angrily. She tried to retract her hand, but Bob was pulling her in. "Let me go you lying, unfaithful-" she was cut off as Bob kissed her.

"Honey, how could I ever do that to the most perfect woman in the world," Bob said.

"Oh, so you're referring to me now?"

"Wait, where are the kids?" Bob asked.

And that was when the alarms began to go off.


	4. Chapter 4

Helen and Bob were running through the jungle, desperately trying to find their kids. They just kept following the sounds of explosions which was either a really good sign, or a really bad one.

Eventually, the two groups collided, literally. Violet was floating in a bubble and Dash was propelling them forward. Both of them were definitely taken aback, but Bob was just happy that they were together now.

"What happened?" Helen gasped as she saw Dash's arm.

"Yeah, you know that cave where we were hiding? It kinda exploded," Dash explained. "I'm gonna have a cool scar!"

"You're going to have an infection if you don't-"

"Mom, maybe later," Violet said as they became surrounded by bad guys.

Then the fight began, and Bob was beyond proud of everyone. Unfortunately, their excellent effort was quickly foiled by the return of Syndrome.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, time out! What have we here? Matching uniforms? And... Elastigirl? You married Elastigirl?! Whoa! And got busy! It's a whole family of supers! Looks like I've hit the jackpot! Oh, this is just too good!" Syndrome cackled. "Bring them to the base."

Helen's heart dropped to the floor, what was he going to do with them? With the kids?

Eventually, they made it back to the base, and were hung up in front of a massive screen that displayed the news.

"You gotta admit, this is cool. Just like a movie! The robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage. Throngs of screaming people! And just when all hope is lost, Syndrome will save the day! I'll be a bigger hero than you ever were!" Syndrome exclaimed.

"You mean you killed off real heroes so that you could pretend to be one?" Bob questioned angrily.

"No, Mr. Incredible. The last real hero died with Electra and the League of Heroes," Syndrome said. "Oh well, I always thought she was a little stuck up don't you think? Always picking and choosing. Ugh, and her whole shpiel on trusting each other? God, that was stupid, especially since the guy she trusted the most killed her, I mean, come on, that's some irony."

Bob was almost visibly shaking, and everyone was visibly angry or upset.

"What? You don't like me bad-mouthing one of your beloved heroes?" Syndrome said. "I would love to explore this further, but I have a city to save."

Syndrome left and the Parr family hung their heads in disappointment, all of them, except for Violet. She projected a force-field around herself, making the electric bonds between the balls on their hands and the device restraining them. She rolled out and waited for Bob to reach an ending point in his speech.

"Well, I think dad has made some great progress today, but I think it's time to go," Violet said. She didn't know it, but she sounded a lot like Mia.

Only a few minutes later, the four of them found themselves being rocketed through the air above the city.

"Okay, kids," Bob started. "Your mother and I are going to need your help, so you're going to get to use your powers."

"Yes!" Dash and Violet exclaimed.

"But," Bob continued. "You two always have to be with either your mom and I or each other. No one goes off alone, you understand?" Both of them nodded. "Good, now let's go get that robot."

They landed and arrived near the robot at the same time that Frozone did, now all they needed was a plan.

"Hey, guys! Remember when the League of Heroes fought Mega-Bot and the Cyberman?!" Dash yelled.

"Yeah, but, how are we gonna manage to get that close to it?!" Violet called back.

"Maybe we don't have to," Bob said. "I defeated the last prototype by getting it to destroy itself."

Violet looked at the remote-esque thing in her hands. "You mean... this remote? It came off Syndrome's suit."

Bob's eyes widened, "Yes!"

Everyone gathered around Violet, each giving different suggestions about which buttons they should press.

"How do we even know that there's a button on here that will destroy the thing?" Helen asked.

"Because that's what he was going to do, right? He needed a way to defeat it," Violet said.

Helen smiled at her, "Yeah, good job Vi."

"Uh, guys, we gotta hurry! It's getting closer!" Dash cried.

Violet panicked and pressed all the buttons at once, and suddenly the robot stopped. "I did it!"

Then the robot exploded.

Everyone either hit the ground or covered someone near them, but the blast never got that far. Frozone looked up to see that Violet was struggling to contain the blast in her forcefield. He quickly coated the entire thing in as much ice and snow as he could. Then Violet let go and instead of fire, ice and snow rained down on everyone present.

Bob gripped Violet's shoulder proudly, and they all smiled as the people around them gathering and started to cheer.

Helen's mind was elsewhere, "Syndrome's gone."

"We should go after him, right?" Dash said. "The League of Heroes didn't ever let anyone get away!"

"Yeah, well, that was a different time, kid." They all turned to see Rick behind them. "Come on, you're not in any trouble." A black limousine pulled up behind him and he opened the door.

Frozone said goodbye to everyone and headed home while the Parr family was debriefed by Rick.

"Everyone owes you a great debt. You did good," Rick said.

"So, does this mean they're going to overturn the law?" Bob asked.

Rick shrugged, "I don't know, it's up to the politicians I guess, but this is a good start."

They pulled up in front of the house and got out with smiles on their faces. They entered the house, only to be stuck in an all too familiar situation.

"Shh..." Syndrome shushed them. "You don't want to wake the baby."

He was holding a sleeping Jack-Jack and Helen's heart fell. She couldn't lose another one, please.

"Now, don't worry. I'll be a great mentor, very supporting and encouraging," Syndrome said with a sick grin on his face. "Now, I'll have to be going."

He then released them and flew through the roof of the house.

"Bob! Do something!" Helen screamed.

"I can't throw anything, I might hit Jack-Jack!" Bob shouted.

Then they saw Syndrome drop Jack-Jack and Helen's heart dropped. Not again. "Throw me. Bob! Throw me!"

The plan worked well, she shot up into the sky and caught Jack-Jack and then made herself into a parachute. She touched the ground gently just as the fireball from the exploding plane hit the house. Luckily, Violet was getting really good at making forcefields.

"Does this mean we have to move again?" Dash groaned.

The whole family laughed at that. "Yeah, we're moving again."

Their smiles turned into frowns as they heard the screeching of tires. They turned to see Adam, aka Sentry, step out of a rusty car.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked with concern. "I came here as soon as I saw what was going on in the news. I see I was a little too late."

"Oh, that's alright, everything's fine," Helen said politely as her house continued to burn behind her.

"Well, do you guys need somewhere to stay for a few nights?" He asked.

Bob smiled, "If you don't mind."

Later that night...

Violet's leg was being wrapped up by Adam.

"So, how do you know how to do all that?" Violet asked him.

"Well, I am a doctor," Adam said.

Everyone looked at him in shock. "How'd you have time for all of that?" Helen asked.

"Well, we all had to make time, but it was worth it. I quit a while back to go looking for Falcon, but I got my job back last year when I... realized I couldn't do it."

That did explain why he had such a big house when it was only him living alone.

"Do you think it'll leave a big scar?" Violet asked.

"At first, yeah, but as more skin layers fall off over time it probably won't be so bad."

"Alright kids, go to bed now, please," Helen said.

Bob was chatting with Adam, "So I guess your x-ray vision comes in handy at work then?"

"Oh yeah, I gotta be careful about it, but yeah. Helps me save a lot of people who come in," Adam said with a small smile. He rubbed his jaw that had started to get stubbly. He was 29 now. When he first met Mia, he still hadn't had any need to shave. They were all young, the team. He had known that, he hadn't known how young exactly, but he knew that when everyone joined up at the beginning, no one was over 20. He had been 18, and he had always gotten the feeling that he was one of the younger ones. He was quite wrong.

Falcon had been 17. Techno was 20. Starfire, who sometimes worked with them if the mission called for it had also been 17. And of course, Mia had been 15.

He and Mia had met when they both showed up to free some hostages being held by a rouge Super. The police couldn't do anything, and it had been going on for hours.

Sentry and Mia showed up at the same time and managed to take down the baddie. Falcon showed up just a second too late.

He had landed behind them without a sound. "Ah, it seems like a missed a good fight, too bad." He spoke with a heavy Russian accent.

Mia had smiled, "That's alright."

Then the police rolled up and they had to quickly hide.

The sentry had spoken first, "Well, it's good to know I'm not the only Super in this city. There's been a lot of crazy stuff happening. A lot of Supers going bad. The police can't handle it." He looked at the two others. "What can the two of you do?"

"I can fly very fast, and I am quite strong," he spoke.

"I can control electricity," she said. She made little sparks of electricity move between her fingers to demonstrate.

"And what can you do?" The Russian asked Sentry.

"I have x-ray vision and super strength. Some people call me Sentry. You two are probably gonna need names, you can't use your own."

"Call me Electra, then."

"I will be the Falcon."

"So... am I the only one feeling super team vibes here?" Sentry said. Electra and Sentry seemed very unsure about that. "Think about it, there's no one who can stop these supers from doing whatever they want whenever they want! Someone has to do something. And I think we'd have better luck as a team."

"Well, you're right. But it's still illegal. If we ever got caught..."

"Yes, too big of a risk," Falcon agreed.

"We'll be careful, and besides if anything happens to one of us, the others will help. We'll be a team. And that means we'll need matching outfits."

Sentry looked at the two of them anticipatorily.

"I'll do it if she does," Falcon said.

They couldn't see it because of the mask, but blush lined her cheeks.

"Okay, I'm in. And I know someone who can get us some suits. One of you is going to have to go pick them up though." Mia had been thinking of Edna from the moment that Sentry mentioned suits.

"I can do it," Falcon replied.

"I'll also get her to make us some phones so we can contact one another. Go to this address on Thursday evening."

And that had been their first meeting. Adam laid awake in bed thinking of that day every day since Mia died.

The next day, Bob came down early in the morning for some breakfast and coffee and saw Adam staring at a picture of him and Mia.

"You alright Adam?" Bob asked tentatively.

Adam wiped his eyes, "Yeah, it's just hard without all of them. You know, they made that movie about us a while back. Did you see it?"

"Yeah, not exactly a documentary."

"Well, they got our stories a bit mixed up it seems. I was the orphan. I had no one, nothing. And then I met her and she gave me a family and a purpose and a-a life. I would have done anything for her, and I don't know if she knew that."

Bob smiled at the man, "She did. She always knew everything, even the stuff you didn't want her to know."

Adam laughed sadly, "Yeah, God, she always knew when I was gonna do something stupid."

Bob's eyes moved down the wall a bit to where he saw Adam and another man, seemingly getting married.

"Are you married?" Bob asked cautiously.

Adam didn't even look over at the picture. "I was. My life sort of imploded. I went to Russia to look for him, and when I came back my husband had moved on with someone else. I don't blame him, it wouldn't have worked out even if I had stayed here. Mia didn't like him, I should've listened to her, but I married him anyway. Then a few years after that I married my ex-wife. Again, it way my bad. I never really treated her right, always a little distant. That's my problem I guess, I never know what I got till it's gone."

"You know, I know how you feel kid. I was in a bit of a rough spot, in a rut, really. I didn't appreciate what I had, but when I did? Everything got so much better. Try to focus on the positives. Everything turns out eventually."

Adam smiled, "Mia said that all the time." He sighed and checked his watch, "I gotta head to work. Make yourselves at home, please."

Almost the moment Adam left the house, Dash zipped down into the kitchen and opened the cabinets.

"Aww... he doesn't have any Sugar Pops."

"And you wouldn't be having them anyway," Bob said.


End file.
